Ahnnoying
by Stars Are Shining
Summary: [CaRWash, mentioned EricNatalia oneshot] What happens when Ryan is stuck watching a boring Calleigh chickflick, and uncomfortable on a couch? Pure fluff...


**AN: Hey, it's been a while since I've updated\written a new story. Actually, I still have a story in progress. Hmm… that's not good. But this REALLY called me out, and said "Write me! Write me!" Ok, well not totally. CSI: Miami has been one of my latest obsessions. CaRWash all the way! **

**-Stars Are Shinning**

**Disclaimer: For once, I didn't forget a disclaimer, and well, you know I don't own anything mentioned in this fic, unless I list it bellow, which I doubt there will be.**

**Ah-nnoying.**

**A CaRWash Oneshot**

It's been three months since they've gotten married, and all honestly, they make each other so happy it's sickening. They were worse then Natalia and Eric; and they would be making out every chance they got. It's amazing how Horatio didn't catch them yet.

But back to our golden couple: they were cooped up in the Wolfe household where they live, hence the fact that it was raining outside. What better way to spend a rainy day, then watch a movie cough cough girlie Calleigh movie with the person you love the most?

That's exactly how Ryan felt. Minus the fact that they were watching a chick-flick, he couldn't agree more. He was currently setting up the DVD player, while Calleigh finished washing dishes (they just ate dinner).

"Oh, Callllllleigh!" he called. "What stupid prima donna movie do you wanna watch?"

Calleigh turned from the sink, and rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna be in a sucky mood because it's my turn to pick the movie?"

Ryan pouted. "Maybe" he said childishly and sat on the couch.

Calleigh rolled her eyes again. "We are going to watch The Notebook."

Ryan let out a cry of protest. "Whaaaaat? _The Notebook? _Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"...Calleigh... please no."

"Too bad." she said and brought over a bowl of popcorn.

Defeated, Ryan went over and placed the horrid movie in the DVD player. As he did, he muttered some things under breath which Calleigh couldn't make out, but she knew it had something to do with him buying her the movie in the first place.

He dramatically pressed play on the remote, sending her the message that he wasn't happy, but also telling her that he wasn't being serious. He then plopped on the couch, making some popcorn spill out of the bowl.

"Hey! C'mon baby, the movie is only a couple of hours long!" Calleigh complained.

He crossed his arms, and looked at her. "So? It's still torture."

She rolled her eyes for the third time that night, and shoved some popcorn in his mouth to shut him up. He chewed loudly, as the movie started, trying to be as annoying as he could.

He loved to get her worked up, the way her cheeks flushed, her hair falling over her eyes, it made him go crazy.

Ryan sighed loudly every few minutes as the movie continued, trying to get a reaction out of her. She made it quite clear that she knew what he was doing, so she concentrated on the TV.

About ten minutes later, Ryan was fidgeting his body. At first he did it as part of his annoying plan, but now he really couldn't find a comfortable spot of the couch. He rearranged pillows; he even resorted to punching them to get them soft, but so far no success.

Eventually he looked back at Calleigh, forgetting his plan, only to see her still staring at the screen. Apparently, she thought he was doing it on purpose. She placed her hand into the popcorn bowl, and brought up a handful of popcorn into her mouth. He sighed for real this time; it was going to be a long movie.

* * *

It was about an hour later, and Ryan was _still _fidgeting. He couldn't believe why he was so uncomfortable; he loved this couch. It brought back so many memories; he had his first kiss with Calleigh on this couch, and his first 'ahem' moment with Calleigh on this couch as well. _"Damn…" _he thought, thinking back to that last moment. 

He snuck a peek at Calleigh again. She had tears running down her cheeks; they were obviously at the second half of the movie. He for once looked at the screen. Yup, it was about this time of the film she started bawling her eyes out.

* * *

When the movie was over, and all the popcorn was gone, he still wanted to get her mad. So, he resumed to his annoying ways, and rearranged himself for the fiftieth time, almost knocking her off the couch. She looked at him. He could instantly tell she was pissed. After all, he _did _start chucking popcorn at her a while back. 

"Ryan…" she said slowly and dangerously.

"Yes?" he replied innocently.

"Will… You… STOP?" she screamed.

"Stop what?" he said innocently. He looked clearly into her eyes, which allowed him to see that there was anger blazing in them. He smirked, and she threw a pillow at him.

"Did. You. Just. Throw. A. _Pillow. _At. Me?" he said, trying to sound just as dangerous.

"Maybe." she said smugly.

"Well then, _that's _it! PILLOW FIGHT!" he shouted and loaded up his arms with 'ammo' (aka pillows). She giggled at his actions, as a pillow came swiftly to her. It hit her head, which shocked her. God, her reflexes were slow.

She lunged at his back, since it was turned to her.

"Ah!" he groaned and did the unthinkable. He kissed her. She didn't object, and they started making out of the floor.

Suddenly, Eric walked through the front door, using the key they had given him to their house. He wore a blank\disgusted expression on his face, as the couple took no notice of him. Just as quickly as he appeared, he turned on his heels, and shut the door on his way out.

"_I should have called first." _he thought and headed to his car. The rain had ceased, so he didn't need any umbrella.

As he started the car and sped out of their driveway, a smirk spread on his face. Calleigh and Ryan's actions gave him an idea. And it involved Natalia…

**AN: IT'S DONE! Yesh,** **I like this one. I don't really know where I got the idea from, but, um, I've written a story. And it's been a while, so, I hope you enjoyed, and PWEASE REVIEW!**

**-Star**


End file.
